In conventional off-highway machines, it is generally known to connect two or more structural components through a pivotal pin joint. The pins are typically secured, thereby restricting axial movement, using various mechanisms, such as, plates bolted on one end of the joint pin, cotter pins inserted into a hole drilled at one end of the joint pin, collars welded to the joint pin, and the like.
One application of such pin joints is in connection with the axle suspension assemblies of off-highway machinery, particularly in connection with off-highway haul trucks. These trucks typically include a rear axle assembly that is pivotally connected to the machine frame via one or more linkages, with pin joints connecting the linkages to one or both of the frame and axle assembly.
Due to the environment in which such machines are operated, for example, in mining, quarry or construction operations, and the sheer size of the components, repair and replacement of such pins and associated components can prove difficult and time consuming. Conventional pin joints on the axle assemblies typically require a large amount of force to be removed and specialized tooling. Such tooling is typically too large to be employed in the field, and may require additional components to be removed from the machine to allow for access to the pins. In particular, poor accessibility for repair or removal of the pin joints can significantly increase machine downtime, operating and maintenance costs.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.